1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electrolytes for rechargeable lithium batteries and to rechargeable lithium batteries including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. They use organic electrolyte solutions and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions, and accordingly have high energy density.
A rechargeable lithium battery is made by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium. For the electrolyte, a lithium salt is dissolved in an organic solvent, and has limited ability to improve cell performance when the lithium ion battery is allowed to stand at high temperatures.